Ryota/History
Background Childhood Arata was originally born in a small rural farming town in the Earth Kingdom and was the younger sister to Rai, the girl who would one day become Avatar. In his childhood, Arata was regularly teased by his sister for his small size and lack of bending. Other village kids also bullied him for this same reason, though his sister often came to his rescue and defended him despite being one of the one who teased him in the beginning. Unbeknownst to his parents and sister, beneath the surface was a growing sinister and dark attitude. Arata hated his sister for constantly rubbing her earthbending in his face and for always coming to his rescue. In his mind, she never let him handle things himself and therefore made him look incapable of taking care of himself. Transformation in Ryota One day, Arata and Rai's village was attacked in the middle of the night by slavers. Their parents were killed and they were taken captive to be sold as slaves. During this time, Rai continued to protect Arata, though he grew to resent her more for it. Eventually, he was separated from his sister at the Black Cliffs when she was purchased by a bandit leader named Goro. Arata ended up never being purchased and with his sister gone, he was finally able to let his true self out. He was rude, abrasive and cruel to other slaves and felt an extreme release and joy at finally being the one on top. The slavers noticed this and decided to nurture this sadistic side in him and he was eventually promoted to a slaver. Arata chose to cast aside all reminders of his old life where he was just a shrimpy little kid that others belittled. Emboldened, he accepted his new identity of Ryota. Over the next five years, Ryota excelled in the slave market and eventually became the most successful slaver in the world. Family Reunion One day, Ryota arrived at one of the temporary camps a shipment of slaves were being stored at, only to discover that it had been raided by a female vigilante. When he confronted the individual, he smiled wickedly and greeted his sister before shooting her twice in the chest. When she pleaded with him, addressing him as Arata, he remarked that Arata was dead and that he was Ryota now. Completely unfazed by murdering his own sister, Ryota continued on with his business and began preparing an auction at the Black Cliffs. While there, his henchmen discovered Takumi, Sati and Hiro skulking about the cliffs. They angrily confronted him over killing Rai, which prompted Ryota to reveal that he had no qualms about killing his own sister and that he always hated her. When he discovered Hiro was in fact the Blue Spirit, he arranged to have buyers pay to beat Hiro up as payback for his vigilante actions against slaver cells. Ryota was shocked when Rai returned to confront him. She tried to reason with him, but he spat in her face and insisted that he didn't need saving and that nothing would change between them. He activated explosives planted in the cave, covering his escape. He retreated to Ba Sing Se, where he discovered Rai and her friends pursuing him. Having noticed the close relationship between his sister and Takumi, Ryota chose to kidnap him in order to lure Rai into a trap. During the encounter, Ryota's words revealed a deep seated jealousy towards Takumi, whom he viewed as his replacement to Rai, which seemed to conflict with his hatred of her. When confronted about this, he reaffirmed his hatred of her but also added that he would not allow a nobody to steal his position. Holding himself and Takumi at the edge of a rooftop, Ryota threw themselves off the roof in an effort to force Rai to choose which one of them to save. Rai attempted to save both, but only managed to save Takumi. Having confidently believed Rai would chose him, a shocked Ryota fell to his death. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z